


Definite Yes

by simonsnows (onceuponahundred)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Librarian!Baz, Librarians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/simonsnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone left a comment card in the suggestions box that says, "the reference librarian is super cute" and now all of the reference librarians are arguing over who it's for"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definite Yes

Simon Snow was a pain in Baz’s ass. Admittedly a very adorable pain, but a pain nonetheless. He was always tracking food into the library, leaving a trail of crumbs behind him. It was Baz’s job as head librarian to make sure that the library was in tip top shape at all times, but Simon seemed to put a stop to that.  

Baz always means to reprimand Simon, really he does, but whenever he gets one look at those bright blue eyes and wild curls, cheeks stuffed with food, Baz melted angry words leaving his mouth. 

“Don’t make a bloody mess in my library, Snow.” the words are mumbled underneath Baz’s breath as he avoids looking Simon in the eye. 

Simon just grins up at him though, eyes dancing as he replies, “Will do, Baz.” 

Baz can only continue to grumble, words escaping him at the moment as he’s stunned by the full force of Simon’s smile. He chances one last look at him though before turning on his heel, leaving Simon to talk to Penelope who was staring at him with a knowing smirk. 

Baz can hear the hushed words of Penelope and Simon behind him. He tries to ignore them, instead slipping behind the library counter where Agatha was waiting, a sympathetic smile on her face. 

“You should really just tell him. Watching you moon over him is kind of getting pathetic.” 

Baz levels a glare at her, mumbling, “Shouldn’t you be working? I’m pretty sure I didn’t hire you to just sit here and look pretty.” 

Agatha just grins delighted over the fact that she was able to get under Baz’s skin with just a few simple words. 

“I’ve been doing my job perfectly, I’ll have you know. You’re the one who’s been slacking dear boss.” 

Baz’s scowl just deepens and he turns away from her, trying to focus on the work he should be doing. A familiar laugh sounds throughout the room though and Baz is gone. For the rest of the time Simon was in the library, Baz keeps stealing glances at him from behind the counter, a soft smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

When Baz walks out from behind one of the shelves to see Simon fucking Snow wearing a flannel, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he leaned against the counter, idly chatting with Penelope, he drops the books in his hands, mouth dropping open in utter disbelief. 

Everyone in the near vicinity of Baz turns to look at him and with his cheeks turning red, he drops to his knees hastily picking up the books, muttering under his breath about how fucking stupid Simon Snow was, with his stupid curly hair and stupid stupid moles scattered across his arms that Baz definitely did not want too trace his hands over.

(He totally wanted to play connect the dots on Simon Snow.) 

A hand appears out of nowhere causing Baz to glance up, gazing directly into Simon Snow’s eyes (something he thought he never would be able to do). 

“You okay there, Baz?” 

Baz blinks, his brain trying to formulate a response that wouldn’t completely embarrass him, but then his gaze drops and all he sees is Simon in that goddamn flannel. 

“Me? I’m okay. Everything’s fine, just fine.” 

Baz scrambles to pick up the rest of the books, balancing them precariously in his arms before he wobbles to his feet. He keeps his gaze trained on the ground as he mutters, “Thanks for the help but I should be getting back to work now.” 

Simon stands as well, hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans as he looks at Baz with an amused smile. He steps aside allowing Baz to hurry back to the counter where both Penelope and Agatha were looking at him, identical smiles stretched across their faces. 

Baz glares at the two of them, dumping the pile of books onto the counter before saying, “Not a single word from the two of you or I swear to god I will fire you on the spot.” 

Penelope just rolls her eyes, “You wouldn’t dare. Firing us would just make more work for yourself. Besides if you fire me how are you going to see Simon?” 

Agatha giggles while Baz just grumbles, conceding to the fact that Penelope was in fact right. At that moment Simon joins them at the counter, a book in his hand. 

“I’m gonna check this out, Pen and then head out.” 

“Here I’ll do it for you. See you at home later?” 

Simon hands Penelope the book, nodding with a smile on his face. He peeks over at Baz who was steadfastly ignoring him, trying (and failing) to concentrate on the mountain of work that had been piling up lately. 

Baz wondered why.

He knew why. 

Penelope hands Simon his book and he grins at her in thanks before turning to say, “Bye Agatha. See you later.”  And if as an afterthought he adds, “Bye Baz.” 

Baz startles from his work at the sound of someone calling his name. He glances up at Simon who was already smiling at him muttering, “Bye.” before turning back to the papers in front of him. 

Simon takes one last look at Baz, smiling at the sight of the dark haired boy hunched over the desk, a tense set to his shoulders as he furiously scribbled things down. 

He shakes his head, before gripping his book just a little bit tighter and leaving with thoughts of a certain dark haired librarian.

 

* * *

 

Baz doesn’t see Simon until a couple of days later, when the library is filled with more people than usual and he's running around trying to take care of everything. 

He doesn’t even notice when Simon slips into the library, too busy with the fact that the magician that had been coming in to perform in the children's section was late and kids were getting angry. 

That means Baz doesn't even so much as blink under Simon’s gaze. Baz continues to race around the library making sure everything is perfect until the magician finally arrives and he's able to take a break. 

He flops down behind the counter, his head resting on the cool glass. Baz is so exhausted, he doesn’t even notice the fact that Simon was sitting just a few feet away from Baz, a small smile on his face. 

“You looked like you were busy out there today.” 

Baz jumps startled by the sudden sound of Simon’s voice, but for once he doesn’t automatically become tongue tied. 

“I’m always busy, Snow.” 

“Sure you are, Baz.” 

Penelope looks between the two, rolling her eyes at the weirdness between the two before she makes her way over to the suggestion box that they kept on the counter. 

“Baz, have you checked the suggestions box yet this week?” 

She glances over at him to see that he was shaking his head. Penelope nods, before opening the box and dumping the slips of paper out onto the counter. 

She looks at them almost in boredom, taking mental notes of the suggestions that something could actually be done about. It isn’t until she gets to a particularly interesting note that Penelope starts to get excited. 

“Agatha, Baz listen to this.” 

Baz lifts his head from where he had been taking a nap to stare at Penelope with tired eyes while Agatha glances over from the computer that she had been working on. 

_ One of the librarians is super cute.  _

Agatha gets a wide grin on her face while Baz just stares blankly, not fully understanding the note just yet.

“The note is obviously about me!” 

Penelope looks at Agatha with amusement before saying, “It could be about me for all we know.” 

Baz finally joins in the conversation with a, “Like hell it’s about either one of you, I’m obviously the cutest out of us.” 

Both Penelope and Agatha look at one another before bursting out into laughter. 

“Baz, you always look like you’re pissed off. How could it be about you?” 

“Penny is right. It’s like you have an eternal bitch face on.” 

Either Baz is too tired to argue or he knows that there was some truth to the girls’ words because he doesn’t say anything to either of them. Instead he chooses to go back to sleep but the next words he hears startle him back awake. 

“Baz is right. It’s about him.” 

Penelope glances over at Simon in shock, an accusatory tone in her voice as she asks, “How would you know, Simon?” 

Simon just grins cheekily, shrugging before saying, “Well because I wrote it of course.” 

An ungodly shriek escapes from Agatha’s mouth while Penelope just grins, her voice nothing but a whisper as she mutters, “About time.” 

Simon however only has eyes for a certain dark haired man who was looking at him with a shocked expression. 

“You think I’m cute?” 

“How can I not? Do you want to go out with me sometime, Baz?”

A dazed smile appears on Baz’s face and he shoots up making his way over to Simon. He stops right in front of the other boy, snaking a hand into those auburn curls and tugging Simon up to meet his lips. 

Simon willingly follows, a smile curving his lips upward. Behind the two of them both Penelope and Agatha are filled with excited squeals but Baz and Simon pay them no attention. 

Simon breaks away only to say, 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

Baz grins down at him, “It’s a definite yes.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
